The Biomedical Core is that unit of the RCDRC concerned with providing advice, services, training and development in various analytical and diagnostic aspects involved in clinical dental research. It is to be made up of the following units; biochemisty, microbiology, immunology, imaging and biomaterials. Each unit is comprised of one or more faculty with appropriate expertise in that field and laboratory facilities available to support clinical research projects. The Chief of the Biomedical Core will promote the utilization of appropriate units within the core by clinical investigators so that the core's armamentarium of analytical and diagnostic procedures will enhance the quality of the clinical research by expanding the amount and quality of information obtained by the studies. The Core Chief and/or the heads of the various units will be available to provide advice to clinical investigators on the selection of assays and other measurement techniques. The Biomedical Core will also provide analytical and diagnostic services for the support of clinical research projects through the faculties and personnel within the Center and in various satellite facilities under the auspices of the unit heads. Both formal training through various courses such as the Summer Institute, and Informal "hands=on" training in various laboratories will be provided to prospective and active clinical investigators. These prospective investigators include faculty members, pre-doctoral dental students and graduate students within the various programs within the School of Dentistry. The Biomedical Core will also foster investigations aimed at the development or improvement of analytical and diagnostic methods that are particularly applicable to clinical dental research. Prospective clinical investigators who do not seek the services of the Biomedical Core on their own initiative may be referred to the Biomedical Core by the Director and/or the Internal Advisory Committee of the Center, should the Committee perceive any opportunities for improving proposed or ongoing research projects through the involvement of this core.